Operation SUMMER
by pure-complexity
Summary: The former KND members are now 17 and have recently graduated from high school. They still don't have any memory of the KND or each other. After a few situations, they feel drawn together. Mostly 34. 15 are only friends--sry to any fans out there
1. High School Graduation

So...this is my first KND fanfiction. It takes place when they're all 17 and about to go to college. This is what happens to them in the summer. Basically, the popular kids (Kuki and Wally) become friends with the geeky ones (Nigel, Hoagie, and Abby) because they somehow feel drawn to them, as if they were all friends before. Will they discover their past and find out about the KND? ¾ mostly, some 1/5 (I'm not a big fan of them two). I must let you know that I'm not much of a writer and I only decided to write a story to take up time during summer vacation. So don't get your hopes up or expect too much out of me. Also, school is going to start in 3 weeks which means I'm going to be really busy and won't have any time to update. Other than that, I hope you enjoy the story and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND. It's so sad....=[

OPERATION:

Some

Unsuspecting

Members

Meet and

Eventually

Reunite

Chapter One: High School Graduation

The entire senior class of Piedmont High sat with their friends and family anxiously waiting their high school diploma which meant their freedom from this place. They were finally able to go to college and explore the rest of the world besides this suburbia they call home. However, it was easy to tell that they won't be getting their diplomas anytime soon as their principal was rambling on and on about graduating.

After 30 minutes of talking he finally handed the microphone over to their valedictorian, Nigel Uno. He was a medium-sized boy with short brown hair that lay messily on top of his head. He was wearing his graduation gown and cap and was about to deliver his speech. The rest of the senior class didn't really seem to care and only wanted to get their diplomas. However, Nigel didn't seem to notice this and was very proud of being able to deliver a speech in front of everyone. He was a natural born leader which was why he was class president.

As Nigel began his speech, Wallabee Beatles, captain of the football team, looked on boredly. He chewed on his gum and whispered to his girlfriend du jour, "When are we gonna be done with this? I wanna get out of here. This Nigel guy is so boring and keeps talking about college." Wallabee, or Wally, as his friends called him, was a tall and strong athlete. He was from Australia but after years of living in America, his accent had gone away. Wally had blond hair and always wore an orange sweatshirt.

As his girlfriend was chatting on about her summer plans, Wally's gaze wandered off to Kuki Sanban. She was head of the cheerleaders and easily one of the prettiest girls in school. The only difference was that she wasn't pretty by way of plastic surgery but it was natural beauty. Wally had never dated Kuki because she wasn't like his other girlfriends--- she didn't have platinum blond hair and she didn't wear more makeup than a clown. Maybe that was what drew him to her. Meanwhile, Kuki, sitting next to two of her fellow cheerleaders, didn't notice Wally looking at her. Even though she's had several boyfriends, Kuki was still naïve and was always oblivious to most guys' affections. They had to come right out and tell her or else she wouldn't know. "I cannot believe that bitch!! She thinks she can just steal my boyfriend? Yesterday, she, like, walked up to him and like, started flirting with him and I was like, right there! I am so gonna like, spread a rumor that she like, has AIDS so like, nobody will like, go out with her," said Britney, one of the most annoying and bitchiest cheerleaders in the school. Kuki just made friends with her because everyone else either thought she was like any typical cheerleader or was too intimidated by her looks. On the other side of Kuki sat her best friend, Natalie. She was also a cheerleader but a nice one. Kuki only put up with Britney because she had been friends with Natalie, who wanted them to get along.

In the far end of the rows of chairs sat Abigail Lincoln, who sang for the chorus. Abby had long hair which she puts in braids and was wearing her trademark red hat. She seemed annoyed by Britney's incessant talking. That girl never shut up and was always spreading rumors about people. She once told the entire school that Abby had a crush on Nigel. Of course, she denied it, but people were still skeptical. And there was that time at the Sophomore Semi-formal when Britney spilled punch all over Abby's brand new white dress which she had spent so much money on. Basically, Britney was just a bitch who annoyed Abby every chance she got.

Next to Abby sat Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr., one of her closest friends. Everyone thought he was a geek because he was always wearing aviator goggles. But people who knew him knew that he had a passion for flying and even started the "Future Pilots of America" club. It took a lot of work, but with the help of Nigel, Hoagie was able to get the club together. It wasn't a huge hit since only 5 people joined, but Hoagie was still proud. He really wanted to be a pilot and thought this club would help him get into the space program he was applying to in the summer.

Nigel finished his speech with, "The future is ours", an overused clichéd expression. And with that final note, everyone received their diplomas and afterwards jumped up and threw their caps into the air. Confetti and balloons surrounded them and this marked the end of their high school education. Everyone was relieved and wanted to go home and celebrate. The popular kids were going to a party thrown by Britney on her father's yacht. Nigel, Hoagie, and Abby were all gonna go out and crash their party. They were so tired of being ridiculed and Abby wanted to get revenge on Britney.

A/N: That's the end of this chapter. I know it's a little short, but its just an intro. There's a lot of description, but don't worry, I'll try to add more dialogue in the next chapter. I'm not really good at it so there will probably be more description. =/ I'm going to try and work on the character pairings, as this story is mostly romance, but right now I'm having writers block and can't think of any romance. Please R/R anyways!!


	2. Crashing the Party

Chapter Two: Crashing the Party

"Come on Kuki!! I like, can't be late for my own party, you know!" said Britney pulling Kuki into her car as they drove to the harbor. Kuki didn't really want to go but she had no other plans and besides, if she stayed home, her parents would be nagging about college. She still didn't receive letters from any of the colleges she applied to and was anxiously waiting.

When they got to the harbor, Britney, Kuki, and Natalie quickly got onto the yacht to see if everything had been set up. Like the spoiled brat she was, Britney got her housekeeper to set up all the decorations and drinks. Everything looked ready so now all they had to do was get dressed and wait for everyone else to come. They had a lot of time because most people showed up fashionably late.

After hours of applying makeup, doing hair, and painting their nails, the three girls were done. Britney looked like a painted up Barbie doll with her blond hair and barely-there dress. This wasn't any different from any of her past outfits. On the other hand, Kuki's makeup looked natural and she put her long, black hair in loose curls that cascaded down her back. She was wearing a lacy camisole with jeans and high heels. Natalie looked great in her green spaghetti-strap dress and black heels.

People were starting to arrive and within 30 minutes the party was in full force. The music was loud and everyone was dancing. The yacht set off from the harbor and sailed around. Wally had arrived a few minutes ago with his friends but they were nowhere to be found. They were probably making out with any random girl. His girlfriend, Bambi, or Brandi, or w/e it was, wanted to get a drink so Wally was left alone. He looked around for someone to talk to but everyone else was occupied. Then, in the corner, he saw Kuki Sanban talking to her friend, Natalie. Wally somehow felt drawn to her and went over to ask her to dance. Kuki was surprised as they never really talked before, but she agreed.

:::Meanwhile, at Hoagie's house:::

Hoagie P. Gilligan and his friends, Nigel and Abby were planning to crash the party. They felt insulted that they hadn't been invited and Abby had some unfinished business with Britney.

"How are we gonna get to the party in the first place?" questioned Nigel.

"Yeah, its in a _boat_ which probably left the harbor already," added Abby.

"That doesn't matter because we have this," Hoagie answered as he led them to his garage where he revealed his helicopter. "I've been working on this for weeks now with my club and I think we can get it to work"

"You mean, we're gonna **fly** there?" inquired Abby, who doubted his plan.

"Yea, what's wrong with that?" Hoagie said. "I'm an experienced pilot.

"Well, first of all, I've never been in a plane with you so I dunno if you're a good pilot. And, second of all, Abby is scared of flying!!" shouted Abby.

"I think it'll work," said Nigel, "If he can build the plane, he can fly it. And besides, I thought you wanted to confront Britney."

"I do...its just that...that..,"started Abby.

"That what?" asked Hoagie.

"What if Abby dies? Shes too young to die!!" Abby responded.

"You're not going to die. I have emergency parachutes and everything!!" said Hoagie, trying to get Abby to go along with the plan.

"Ok, fine, I'll go in the plane," said Abby. She hated to give in but she really wanted to get back at Britney. It was her last chance before they went off the college.

"Great!!" said Hoagie as they got into the plane and he prepared for take off. It only took then 10 minutes to get to the harbor but they still had to look for Britney's yacht.

"How are we gonna get on the boat? We can't just leave the plane in the air. And we certainly can't land in the ocean!" yelled Abby.

"I'm going to land the plane on her deck. It's big enough," said Hoagie.

:::Back at the party:::

As Kuki and Wally were dancing, they both suddenly had a flashback to when they were about 10 and dancing with each other at a fancy ball. _I don't remember that happening, _thought Wally. _I didn't know Kuki then, did I? Now that I think about it, I don't remember anything that happened during my childhood. _Kuki was also thinking the same thing and she wondered if she and Wally knew each other when they were little.

Just when she was about to ask him about it, Kuki felt a strong wind coming towards the boat and she heard a noise that sounded like a helicopter. _What could that be?, _she pondered. Everyone else at the party were starting to wonder what that strange noise was until Britney screamed, "Omigod!! Omigod!! A helicopter's coming at my boat!! What's going on? We're all gonna die!!" Everyone panicked and tried to get away. The only thing was that they were in the ocean and if they jumped into the freezing water, they would probably die. People were running around and knocking things over.

Kuki looked worried and asked Wally, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't....wait a minute...is that Hoagie P. Gilligan flying the plane? And I see that Nigel kid and that girl from the chorus, Abigail Lincoln," said Wally.

After Hoagie landed the plane, all three stepped out of the boat and Britney yelled, "What are you people doing at my party? You weren't invited!! Get out before I call the police!!"

Nigel and Hoagie didn't really care. They had never been to a party in high school (unless you count the school dances) and were really excited. They split up and wandered around to see what was so great about this yacht party.

However, with Abby, it was a different story. She was here for a totally different reason. Before Britney knew what was happening, Abby came over and threw punch in her face.

"That's for what you did to my dress in 10th grade," she shouted. "And this is for everything else you've ever done to me!" Abby said as she punched Britney in the nose.

"How dare you!! I just got a new nose!! You ruined thousands of dollars of plastic surgery!" screamed Britney in pain. She punched Abby back and they started a huge catfight as everyone else looked on in disbelief. Drunk and rowdy football players started yelling stuff like, "Take your clothes off!!" and throwing stuff at them.

Suddenly, Nigel sprang forward and pulled the two girls apart. They both and bruises and scratches all over their bodies. "That's enough, Abby. We did what we came for. Now, let's go," he said, trying to persuade Abby to leave.

"Fine, but I just want to do one last thing," responded Abby.

"And what's that you fucking bitch?" asked Britney.

"This," Abby answered and pushed Britney off her own yacht.

After they left, Britney was still in the water and her teeth were starting to chatter. "Help me, you guys! I'm gonna freeze to death down here."

Nobody really cared and thought she deserved it but Kuki went over and dangled a rope down the side of the boat. She may get irritated by Britney at times but they were still friends and Britney never did anything to her.

"Thanks, Kuki," said Britney, "AS LEAST I HAVE ONE FRIEND HERE!!"

"Come on, let's get you changed," said Kuki as she led Britney down to the cabins. Most of them were filled with couples making out but she found an empty one. When Britney was changing into warm clothes, Kuki went back to find Wally. She still had to ask him about that flashback she had. It was like déjà vu. By the time she got back to the party, Wally was drunk and making out with his bimbo girlfriend. Kuki felt disgusted and betrayed. She really thought they had a moment back then. She not only felt that they knew each other, but that they had loved each other. _Well it's too late now. He's too busy shoving his tongue down that whore's throat. I was so stupid to think he could be different from any other boys. _

A/N: So, that's the end of this chapter. Tune in to the next one to find out what happens between Kuki and Wally. R/R and please, no flames.


	3. Surprise Visit

Chapter Three: Surprise Visit

Kuki was really surprised when Wally came knocking at her door the next day. It was early and she wasn't expecting anyone so Kuki was still wearing her pajamas, a lacy tank top and matching shorts. "Wally, what are you doing here? How do you know where I live?"

"I looked it up in the student catalogue," said Wally.

"Oh. Well, what do you want?"

"I wanted to talk about last night, when we were dancing."

"Oh, you mean before I saw you playing tonsil hockey with that slut?"

"She caught me by surprise and came out of nowhere. And in my defense, I was drunk so I didn't know what was going on. I didn't mean to kiss her."

"Oh, so she fell and your lips broke her fall?"

"No, that's not what happened."

"So, what did happen?"

"I'm not sure. I kind of have a hangover last night but I pulled myself out of bed to break up with Bambi...er..Brandi...er whatever. And I came all the way here just to see _you_."

"You did? Why?"

"Because I wanted to do this," he replied as he kissed her right then and there.

He put his arm around her and pulled her closer as they kissed passionately. However, Kuki pulled apart and asked him why he did that.

"Yesterday, while we were dancing I had a flashback to when we were younger and dancing."

"Me too! Do you think it actually happened? It seemed so real."

"I think it did happen. I don't remember any of my childhood so anything could've occurred."

"Also, when I was sleeping last night, I kept having dreams of us when I was about 12. There was this distinct memory of you confession your love to me right before you were dragged away by this red-headed girl."

This made Wally blush and he said, "Yeah, I felt as if I had feelings for you in the past."

"In the past? You mean you don't have those feelings anymore?"

"No!! I do! I do! That's why I ca--"

Wally didn't have time to finish because Kuki kissed him as they fell down onto her couch.

"Hey! What's going on here?" said shocked Mushi. "Eww!! Get a room you teenagers!!"

"You're a teenager too you know," said Kuki.

"I've only been one for a day!!" responded Mushi. "Anyways, I'm going to my room. I've had enough of you two sickos making out." Then she left the room and went up the stairs with a boy who looked like a younger version of Hoagie P. Gilligan.

"Hey, was that Tommy Gilligan I just saw?" asked Kuki.

:::At Nigel Uno's house:::

Nigel, Hoagie, and Abby were all sitting in Nigel's bedroom discussing last night's events.

"I can't believe you pushed her off the boat," said Hoagie.

"She deserved it," responded Abby.

"What did she ever do to you?"

"Lots of things!! She ruined my dress and spread that rumor about me and Nigel and countless other things."

"Why do you care so much about that rumor if it isn't true?"

"Because!!" she shouted, getting red in the face. Luckily Nigel didn't notice her blushing as he was too busy doing something else.

"Do you guys wanna go eat? I'm really hungry," said Hoagie.

"You're always hungry. But let's go. It's almost lunchtime." agreed Abby.

When they arrived at the local diner and got their food, there were no empty seats. The only available space was in a booth with Kuki Sanban and Wallabee Beatles. They didn't know what to do but Abby just went towards the booth and asked them if they could sit down.

"Can we sit here? There's no other place."

"Uh...." Wally said, not sure what to do. They weren't the normal type of people he usually hung out with. But before he had a chance to do anything, Kuki answered for him.

"Sure," she said even though this would mean sitting with the girl who pushed her friend off the yacht last night. But she felt sorry for them because there was no other place to sit. Besides, they might be nice people.

As they were all sitting down and eating, all of them got a flashback. Suddenly they all remembered sitting together in this tree house and Nigel was giving a speech in front of a podium. "Welcome to the Kids Next Door." The flashback ended and they were all brought back to reality. The next few minutes were uncomfortable as they were all trying to figure out what just happened. _Was it true? Do I know these people from before? How? And what is the Kids Next Door?_ they all thought.

Before they could say anything, Britney came in with Natalie and said, "Kuki!! Wally!! What are you doing sitting with these people?"

"They didn't have any other place to sit," replied Kuki.

"Well there are three seats over there," Britney said, pointing to the corner. "So you can leave now, losers."

The three of them grumbled as they headed over to the seats. They didn't want to cause another spectacle and Abby was still tired from last nights. Also, they were still trying to get over what just happened with that flashback.

"Did you guys just have a weird flashback?" asked Nigel.

"Yeah, I saw all of us, including Kuki and Wally in this tree house," answered Hoagie.

"And Nigel said 'Welcome to the Kids Next Door'," added Abby.

"This is too weird. We hafta figure out what's going on. And we need to talk to Kuki and Wally about this too. They were in the flashback with us," responded Nigel,

"But how? I doubt they'll talk to us. Wally was skeptical about letting us sit with him," said Hoagie.

"And I pushed Kuki's friend off a yacht so she's probably mad with me, " said Abby.

"But she did let us sit with her and Wally so maybe there's some chance. And I'm willing to bet that they want to find out what happened too," said Nigel.

"That is, _if_ they had the flashback. We don't know for sure," added a doubtful Hoagie.

"Well, we'll just have to take out chances, won't we?" answered Nigel.

A/N: End of Chapter 3. What will happen with Wally and Kuki? Are they dating now? Will they talk to Nigel, Hoagie, and Abby about the flashback? And what will they find out about the Kids Next Door? Find out in the next chapter. Also, I've been wondering about who I should pair Numbuh 2 up with. He has nobody!! Its so sad. =( So review and tell me what you think!


	4. Revelations

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I know the Kuki-Wally romance was rushed but that's because I'm trying to make it a short story so I want to fit in as much as I can. I'm not sure if I'm gonna pair Numbuh 2 up with anyone cuz I'm too lazy to make changes. And I'm sorry about how Wally turned out. (it's because of all the bad influence of his football friends) But don't worry, in the upcoming chapter, Wally's gonna do a very nice thing for someone so there's hope for him yet.

Chapter Four: Revelations

Kuki and Wally sat in their booth thinking about that flashback. They needed to talk to the others about it and see what they knew about this mysterious Kids Next Door. As if on cue, they both said, "Gotta go, see ya!" to confused Britney and Natalie and left. Now they had to find out how to contact one of them.

"Why don't we call Nigel Uno?" suggested Kuki.

"Yeah, he's the leader. He can get the others to meet us," agreed Wally.

"I don't know his phone number, do you?"

"No, but it's in the student catalogue. There's one at my house."

"OK, Let's go then. I've never been to your house."

When they got there, Wally's parents were nowhere to be found and this was a good thing because they wouldn't be there to question the couple.

"Where's your room?" Kuki asked?

"Up the stairs."

"OK!" she said enthusiastically as she raced up the staircase.

"Wait...uh...um...why don't you get something to drink first...while...I uhh.....do something!" Wally stammered as he was trying to get up to his room and clean up the mess. He didn't want Kuki to see what a slob he was and besides, he had to get rid of any pictures of ex-girlfriends.

"What, do you have some porn up there?" she asked.

"Ha..ha..ha...," he laughed nervously. "I just hafta do something." _Did I have any porn? _

When Wally came into his room, he saw what a mess it was up there. There were dirty clothes and papers all over the floor. He tried the best he could to clean it by shoving everything under the bed. He quickly checked for any "questionable" material and saw some magazines his football friends had brought over. Wally threw them out the window and began searching for the student catalogue. He couldn't find it anywhere until he realized they must be under his bed with the rest of his papers. He crouched down on the floor and began looking under the bed.

"What are you doing?" asked Kuki. She came in with a can of soda and gave him a weird look.

"Uh...nothing," he lied as he put one hand under the bed to feel around for the catalogue. He came upon something that felt like it and held it up triumphantly. "Here. I found it! The catalogue."

"Wally, that's not the catalogue. It's the swimsuit edition of Sports Illustrated."

"Oh," he said, feeling stupid. He flung that one out the window, causing a noise that sounded like a trash can falling over. Then he saw the catalogue, sitting right on his desk. It had been right in front of his face this entire time and he didn't notice it.

"Here it is," he said, showing Kuki the catalogue. They quickly found Nigel Uno's phone number and called him.

:::ring ring ring:::

"Hello?"

"Hi. Is this Nigel?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"It's Wallabee Beatles. Remember? We sat together at the diner?"

"Yeah, Yeah, I remember."

"Kuki and I were wondering if we can get together with you and Abby and Hoagie."

"Did you guys have that flashback too?"

"Yeah, that's what we wanted to talk to you about."

"OK. You can come to my house at 10:00"

"WHAT? I can't hear you! Somebody's playing a tuba in the background."

"It's a sousaphone!!" someone else shouted. It was probably the person playing it.

"That's just my dad!"

"WHAT??"

"I SAID THAT'S JUST MY DAD!!"

"OH!! WHAT TIME SHOULD WE MEET YOU?"

"10:00!!"

"WHAT?"

"CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW?" asked Nigel, moving to another room.

"YES!"

"Ok, good. I was saying that we should meet at 5:00 at my house."

"OH OK BYE!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT ANYMORE!! BYE!!"

"BUT YOU SHOUTED TOO!" Wally screamed, but it was too late. Nigel had hung up.

"He said we should meet him at his house at 10:00," Wally said to Kuki.

"OK."

:::At Nigel's House:::

Abby and Hoagie were already at Nigel's house and had heard everything because of all the shouting.

"What are we gonna say to them?" asked Abby.

"We don't know anything about the Kids Next Door," added Hoagie.

"Then what's the point of this whole meeting?"

"I dunno. But it's better to have them here because they might know something we don't."

"I guess so."

"Wait a minute, now that I think about it, I think my brother might know something about the Kids Next Door."

"You do? Why?"

"Because he's always carrying these toy weapons with the label KND on them. Kids Next Door."

"Should we ask him about it?"

"Yeah, but we should wait til Kuki and Wally gets here."

"But we need to bring your brother over here so we could question him."

"Ok, I'll call him." When Hoagie came back, he announced that Tommy would be coming over in 20 minutes.

Around 10:30, everyone had arrived and were sitting in a circle around Nigel's room.

"Why am I here?" complained Tommy. "It's my 13th birthday. I should be celebrating."

"You're here because we need to know about the Kids Next Door," answered Abby.

"The Kids Next What? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then how do you explain those toy weapons you're always carrying around with the words KND on them?"

"What toy weapons?"

"Don't lie to me, you little brat. You know exactly what we're talking about."

"No, I don't!" he shouted and ran off.

"Well that was helpful," said Nigel sarcastically.

"What the hell did you bring a little kid here for?" asked Wally.

"Yeah, how would he know anything?" added Kuki.

"I thought he might know something about the Kids Next Door," answered Hoagie.

"Wait, so you're telling me that you three," Wally said, pointing to Hoagie, Abby, and Nigel, "don't know anything about the Kids Next Door?"

"Nope. Do you?" inquired Nigel.

"No!! If we did, do you think we'd be here talking with you people?" snapped Wally.

"I knew this whole meeting would be useless," said Abby, giving up. They would never find out what the Kids Next Door was about.

"Come on, Kuki. My friend Matt's throwing a party. We can go," Wally said as he as Kuki left.

:::At the Party:::

Wally and Kuki arrived pretty late and everyone seemed exhausted from partying. Most of them were drunk too. Kuki saw Britney come towards her and shout, "Why were you sitting with those freaks at the diner?"

"I told you, they had nowhere else to sit!" answered Kuki. "What do you have against them?"

"I don't care about those two boys, but I hate that bitch Abby!"

"Why? What did she ever do to you?"

"She betrayed me!!"

"What? How? You guys never knew each other! Did you?"

"We used to be best friends until she joined that stupid Kids Next Door!!" And with that final sentence, Britney fell unto the floor and passed out. It was obvious she had been drinking. Meanwhile, Kuki and Wally just stood there with their mouths wide upon with disbelief.

A/N: You didn't think I would leave you with a cliffhanger did you? Well, even though the chapter's called Revelations, that doesn't mean everything's gonna come out. But you didn't expect Britney to know about it, did you? Well, you're gonna hafta wait til the next chapter to find out what happens. =P. R/R and please, no flames!!


	5. Confessions

Chapter Five: Confessions

"Britney knows about the Kids Next Door?" asked Wally, completely and utterly confused.

"There's no time for that right now. She's passed out. We hafta bring her home," replied Kuki.

"Ok," Wally agreed; even though he didn't like Britney, he didn't want her to lay there passed out. Who knows what might happen to her? As they drove to Britney's mansion, Wally saw that it was huge and armed with security, making it hard for them to get in. "What are we gonna do? The gate's locked."

"Help me get her outside and you'll see." Together they dragged Britney out of the car and Kuki pressed her hand on some sort of high tech pad.

"Welcome, Britney Jameson. Please enter the password," said a computerized voice.

"What's the password? I don't know. Do you? We're not gonna get inside. This is just _great_."

"Wally, stop rambling and carry Britney back inside the car." Kuki had opened the gates and now they were able to drive inside.

"How did you do that?"

"I know the password."

"What? How?"

"Britney told me," she said, as if it was no big deal.

"So, you're telling me that you know how to break into her house without getting caught?"

"Yeah, but I would never break in. That's why she told me that password."

They had now reached the front door, which basically had the same security as the gate. He pressed Britney's hand against the pad and Kuki typed in the password. Now all they had to do was open the door with the keys.

"Where are her keys?" asked Wally.

"Look in her purse."

"What purse?"

"Are you telling me that you didn't bring her purse with you?"

"No," he murmured, feeling like an idiot. They were so close to getting her inside the house and the only thing stopping them were her keys.

"Fine, I'll just use the backup keys."

"What backup keys?"

"These backup keys," Kuki answered holding up a pair of keys she had just taken from the hidden compartment under the doorstep. Once they had gotten inside the house, Wally carried Britney up to her room, where she would wake up tomorrow with the worst hangover.

"We'll hafta question her tomorrow. She won't wake up now," Kuki told Wally.

"Should we stay here with her?" asked Wally.

"Well, duh! She's gonna need someone to help her get over her hangover tomorrow morning."

"Can't her parents help her?"

"They're not here. They're on vacation in Europe. Britney may be a bitch but that's only because her parents neglect her. She's just like your typical rich girl."

"Well, where are we gonna sleep?"

"In the guest house, of course," Kuki said as she led Wally to a guest house bigger than his own home. It had everything you needed including a game room and wet bar. The only problem was that there was only one bed.

"Do you want me to sleep on the couch? There's only one bed," asked Wally.

"No, silly. It's a king-sized bed. It can fit the both of us."

"Ok, if you say so. But I didn't bring anything to sleep in."

"Sleep in your boxers," said Kuki casually. Wally was shocked that she could be so comfortable in a situation like this. He was totally nervous and his cheeks were burning red.

"Well, what are you gonna sleep in?"

"Uh...Britney always leave around some clothes so I'll go check the closet." She quickly came back, wearing a lacy white nightgown.

Wally stared at her with his eyes wide open and his cheeks burning; she looked so pretty in that nightgown. "Uh...uh....uh...," stammered Wally.

"What?"

"T-t-that's what you're wearing?"

"Yeah," she relied, as if it was no big deal. She was oblivious to the fact that Wally was still looking at her. She jumped into the bed, kissed him on the cheek, and said, "Good Night!!" cheerily and turned off the lights. Poor Wally was still wide awake with his mouth open in disbelief.

:::Next Morning:::

Wally and Kuki had just woken up and were eating breakfast in the kitchen on the main house when they saw Britney come in with her hand on her head.

"What are you guys doing here? What am _I_ doing here? How'd I get here?" asked Britney.

"You got drunk last night and we drove you home," answered Kuki.

"Oh. Well, my head really hurts."

"Here, take some Tylenol," said Wally as he threw her a bottle of Tylenol and some water.

"Yeah, and go back to bed. But we still need to ask you something," added Kuki.

"Whatever," said Britney as she headed back up to her room.

"Did you call Nigel, Hoagie, and Abby and have them meet us here?" inquired Kuki.

"Yeah, they're coming over at 12," responded Wally. "But they don't know about the whole Britney thing yet."

"Can you believe Britney and Abby were friends?" asked Wally.

"No! But it does explain a lot about why Britney's always so mean to Abby."

"Yeah, I guess so. I wonder if this means they're gonna make up now."

"I doubt it. Britney's bitter and she holds grudges. But we'll probably get her to tell us all about the Kids Next Door."

"But how will she know a lot about it? She wasn't a member."

"I don't know. That's what we hafta find out."

It was 12:20 and everyone was there at Britney's house.

"Why are we meeting at _her_ house?" Abby asked, obviously referring to Britney, who lay on the bed looking really tired.

"She knows about the Kids Next Door," answered Wally.

"SHE WHAT? HOW? WHEN? WHAT!?!?" screamed a disbelieving Nigel.

"Calm down, Nigel. It's true," said Kuki, trying to get Nigel to sit back down. He had literally jumped off the chair when he heard the news.

"Yeah, apparently, she and Abby had been friends until Abby joined the Kids Next Door and abandoned her," said Wally.

"That's why Britney's so mean to Abby. She felt betrayed," added Kuki.

"What? Really? You and I had been friends? _You_? _Me_? Really?" questioned Abby, who couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"It's true. We were best friends until the day you stopped coming over to my house or calling me. You just said you were going to join the Kids Next Door and left," Britney said softly. Everyone turned to stare at her, each with their own question to ask.

"Wait..wait...What is the Kids Next Door in the first place?" inquired Hoagie.

"It's a top secret organization of kids joining together to fight adults and teenagers," replied Britney.

"How do you know?" asked Abby.

"Well, when you stopped playing with me I wanted to find out what was going on. So I followed you to this tree house and that's where I saw you and 4 other members."

"Yeah, they were _us_," said Kuki, gesturing to herself and the others.

"I didn't realize that, but now that you mention it, you all look a lot like yourselves at 10 years old."

"So, is that the entire story? Or is there something else you want to tell us?" asked Nigel.

"Well...there is something else...but...uh.."

"WHAT??" they all screamed, anxious to hear more.

"I'm not proud of it, but, uh....after I found out about the Kids Next Door, I decided to join the Delightful Children, er...Teenagers from Down the Lane."

"Who?" asked Wally.

"They were your greatest enemies. I helped them to try to destroy you."

"You did WHAT?"

"Like I said, I'm not proud of it and I've quit a long time ago."

"So, if we were members of this Kids Next Door, why don't we remember it?"

"They had you decommissioned at age 13, when you became a teenager."

"That explains everything!! I don't remember any of my childhood before I was 13!" exclaimed an excited Hoagie. Everything made sense now.

"Me too!!" everyone else shouted. They had finally figured it out.

A/N: The story's not over yet! Even though they finally figured out their past, the former KND members still don't remember _everything_. Find out what happens next as they visit their tree house.


	6. The Tree House

Chapter Six: The Tree House

"Britney, didn't you mention something about a tree house earlier?" asked Nigel

"Yeah, that's where you guys lived and had meetings."

"I bet if we go to that tree house, we'll find some of our stuff and maybe we'll even remember some of our childhood."

"I wanna go!! I wanna go!!" shouted Kuki, acting like herself at age 10.

"But where's the tree house?" inquired Hoagie.

"It used to be in Nigel's backyard," (A/N: Was the tree house in Nigel's backyard or his house? I'm all confused now) answered Britney.

"Well, it's not there anymore," said a remorse Abby. She had really wanted to visit that tree house and find out more about the Kids Next Door.

"They relocated it right after you guys were decommissioned. I know where it is now," Britney told everyone.

"How do you know?" asked Kuki.

"Because the Delightful Children and I went there after your decommissioning to see if there was any information about the code module. We knew you guys wouldn't be there to stop us."

"Did you find it?"

"No, and we looked everywhere too! Since Wally had the code module last, (he was the last to be decommissioned) we thought he'd leave it behind," answered Britney. "He's not very smart, you know," she whispered to Kuki.

"HEY!! I heard that!" yelled Wally. He may be stupid, but he wasn't deaf.

"Whatever," she said to Wally and turned back to the rest of the group. "So do you guys want to see the tree house or not?"

"Yeah! If course we do!!" they all shouted with eagerness.

And so after hours and hours of walking through the woods, Britney led them to this very peaceful meadow. There, looming above them, was their former tree house. They all gasped at its size and how well built it was. It was hard for them to believe that they made this, when they were only ten years old. They probably couldn't even build it now.

"How do we get in? There's no ladder or anything," asked Kuki.

"Follow me," said Britney as she walked to the trunk of the tree and pressed a tiny button. A little door immediately opened to reveal an elevator.

"Do we hafta go in that little elevator?" asked a scared Wally. "I'm...uh...a claustrophobic and it's so little. We can't all fit in. And...um...it seems a little dark and I'm scared of the dark too!!"

"Shut up, Wally," said Kuki as she ushered him into the elevator. He was right, it was little. They were squished up against each other.

"N-n-now that I think about it, I'm afraid of elevators too!!" Wally said with nervousness. The elevator quickly sped up the tree to the upper levels. There were so many and they weren't sure which one they were going to. "Did I mention I'm afraid of heights too?"

"SHUT UP!!" they all screamed.

The elevator finally stopped and they stepped into what seemed to be the main room. There was the room they saw in the flashback and they realized it was where they held their meetings. Nigel remembered being up on that podium, giving them instructions and shouting, "KIDS NEXT DOOR, BATTLE STATIONS!!". They all wandered around the halls and saw rooms, each labeled with the numbers 1-5. A sudden flashback reminded them of which room they were supposed to be in. Nigel went into the first room and saw a bed, high up near the ceiling. You had to climb a ladder to get up there. He was flooded with memories of being in this room, especially the time a fly got in and almost _killed_ him. (He was exaggerating, of course) Hoagie stepped into room Number Two and saw all these blueprints and airplane models. Even though he's 17, he's still the 10 year old kid who liked to play with airplanes. It seemed as if he had even built one as a bed for himself. Like Nigel, Hoagie also had a flashback of times spent in this room and even the tree house too. He continued to explore this room and saw an old chili dog on the desk!! As Hoagie was drooling about his beloved chili dogs, Kuki came into the room marked Number Three. She was surrounded by stuffed animals, most of which were rainbow monkeys. She quickly ran over to her bed, a giant stuffed animal with the number three on it. She hugged the nearest rainbow monkey and was overwhelmed with images of all the tea parties she had in this room. She specifically remembered one with Wally, who had dressed up as a Mr. Huggykins. Wally went into the next room, room Number Four, and saw all these training equipment. There was a punching bag and a wrestling ring in the middle of the room. Wally, too remembered all the times he spent in this room. He even remembered the pesky little hamsters who always stole his soda. Abby went into the last room, room Number Five and saw a bunch of CD's on the floor. She still loved music, and the room she had now was very similar to this one. Abby also had many flashbacks, and especially remembered the time she let a fly out the window even though everyone else had wanted to do something different w/ it. (A/N: Is there any episode showing what Numbuh 5 does in her room? I could barely think of anything except for the fly episode.) After spending over ½ an hour in their rooms, the former Kids Next Door members, came into the main room and all reminisced about their moments in this tree house. It was like everything came back to them. They had gotten all their memories back.

Meanwhile, Britney was nowhere to be found. Unbeknownst to them, she was in the control room, talking to the Delightful Teenagers from Down the Lane on the big screen. "Good Job, Britney. You have succeeded in luring the Kids Next Door here," they said, in that creepy monotone voice of theirs.

"All according to plan, all according to plan..." responded Britney with an evil grin on her face.

A/N: End of Chapter 6!! Didn't think I'd leave you with a cliffhanger? But come on, did you really think Britney was going to turn good? She's a total **bitch**, so of course she would betray them!! Stay tuned for the next chapter as the plot thickens...


	7. The Delightful Teenagers From Down the L...

Chapter Seven: The Delightful Teenagers From Down the Lane

While the former KND members were looking around for Britney, she was actually making plans with the Delightful Teenagers. They were planning an attack on the tree house and needed someone to get the former members there. Kuki finally stumbled unto the control room and saw Britney in there. "What are you doing in here? Everyone else is—" she started, but was silenced but a loud rumbling noise. Britney and Kuki quickly ran back to the main room just in time to see a giant robot pounding the tree house with all five of its giant claws. The Delightful Teenagers were inside and were all laughing monotonously.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. The former Kids Next Door."

"What are you cruddy losers doing here?!?!" shouted Wally. None of them had expected this, but what really surprised them was the gas emerging from the robot. They were all immediately put to sleep and snatched up by the robot's claws. Britney had already climbed into the robot and stood next to the Delightful Teenagers as they laughed evilly and plotted their next move.

Hoagie was the first to wake up and he soon noticed that he was in a dark and damp place, most likely to be the Delightful Teenagers' basement. All four of his friends were still passed out in their cages. Abby and Nigel were in one cage together and they were lying really close to each other. Wally and Kuki also shared a cage and he had his arm around her, as if protecting her. Poor Hoagie was all alone in this uncomfortable cage. (A/N: I really need to pair him up with someone. But who??) Meanwhile, Britney was nowhere to be found. _That girl just keeps disappearing...maybe she went to look for help,_ he thought. Kuki was next to wake up and she gently shook Wally to get him up.

He fidgeted a little and mumbled, "No, Mom, I don't wanna wake up...five more minutes.. "

"Wally, wake up!! And I'm not your mom!" Kuki yelled loud enough to get him to open his eyes and take in his surroundings. Abby and Nigel had were also awake and confused about where they were.

"Where are we?" asked Nigel.

"And where's Britney?" added Abby.

"I don't know about Britney, but I think we're in the Delightful Teenagers' basement." answered Hoagie.

"This place is so smelly and dirty!!" complained Kuki. "And I'm cold!"

"It's OK, Kuki," reassured Wally, and he came over and put his arms around her to keep her warm.

They sat there content for a few minutes but were startled when the Delightful Teenagers came in and said, "Sorry to interrupt, you lovebirds, but GET UP!!"

"What do you want with us?" asked Nigel, but nobody answered him. Instead, the Delightful Teenagers opened their cages and handcuffed their hands and feet. They led them to another dark and dirty room, which looked like a torture chamber. Then they were chained to the walls and had their mouths bound and gagged. The Delightful Teenagers and Britney, who emerged from a dark corner of the room, turned on a computer screen which said, "Now contacting Kids Next Door Moonbase." The former Kids Next Door members were at a loss for words and couldn't believe that Britney had just double-crossed them. After a few minutes of total and complete shock, Wally started to struggle with his chains and screamed through the cloth binding his mouth. He muffled most of the words and the Delightful Teenagers couldn't hear him. It was a little irritating after 10 minutes so they took the cloths out of their mouths.

"I can't believe you Delightful Dorks—," started Wally.

"And you!!" ::pointing to Britney::: "You betrayed me!! I thought we were friends!!" screamed Kuki.

"We _were_, before I found out you were a part of the Kids Next Door. Now my loyalties belong to the Delightful Children."

"Why, you little—," began an angry Abby, but was cut off by the noise from the computer screen.

"What is the meaning of this?!? Why are you contacting the Kids Next Door Moonbase?!??" questioned a girl with red hair and a terrible temper. She looked just like Numbuh 86 and was probably related to her somehow.

"We have something you want, Numbuh 54, " said the Delightful Teenagers in that creepy tone of theirs as they stepped out of the way to reveal the former Kids Next Door members in chains.

"Is-is that the former members of Sector V? They were the best we had!" said a flabbergasted Numbuh 54.

"That's right, and we're going to kill them if you don't give us what we want."

"But...but.. why do you think I would care? They're not part of the Kids Next Door anymore?"

"Yes, but you still wouldn't want them dead would you? To feel guilty? To know that you could've done something to stop us?"

"Well, y-y-yes...but..."

"And we're going to broadcast everything over national television to send a message out to kids all over the world. After seeing this, they're not going to want to join the Kids Next Door and the ones who already joined would want to drop out."

"T-t-that will leave us defenseless. Nobody will be here to defend the Moonbase."

"Exactly. NOW GIVE US WHAT WE WANT OR ELSE!!"

"B-b-but what do you want?"

"You know what we want, the code module."

"But...but...but.."

"No buts!! You have an hour to send us the code module or they die!"

"An hour!?!?"

"Yes, an hour. Do you have any problem with that?"

"N-n-no, it'll be ready in an hour." The computer screened turned off and the Delightful Teenagers and Britney turned around to face the former KND members.

"You can't do this!!" said a scared Kuki. "You can't!!"

"And why not?" asked the Delightful Teenagers."

"Because it's inhumane!" "Crazy!" "Psychotic!!" "Homicidal!" "Cruel!!" "It's wrong!!" All of the former members were yelling and causing the Delightful Teenagers to go crazy and shout, "SHUT UP!!! WE CAN DO WHATEV—" They were interrupted by a crash in the roof. There was a gigantic hole in the roof and suddenly green smoke filled the room, causing the Delightful Teenagers and Britney to fall to the ground unconscious. The former KND members were strong, but couldn't withstand the gas. They tried not to breathe it in but it didn't work. They all slowly drifted off to sleep, but Kuki, the last one to fall asleep, saw a figure dressed in all black coming through the roof. "Natalie...?" said a drowsy Kuki, who immediately dropped her head down and nodded off.

A/N: Ughh....sorry that chapter sucked but I'm having some serious writer's block. I was trying to add Natalie to the story, but I'm not even sure if she should be bad or good. I really need help. Any ideas? I don't even know how to end this story. It was supposed to be shorter but somehow I kept going on and on. And I've been thinking about changing the summary cuz it's a little vague. Wow, I sound really desperate and pathetic right now so I'm just gonna stop talking. :::sulks in corner:::


End file.
